His Angel, His Human
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: What happens when Bakura, a teenager rooming in an apartment with his friends Marik and Malik, struggling a bit to live, finds an angel out in the rain, bruised and frightened? Why does the angel look like him? And why does he have a bit of a soft side for the innocent creature? RxB (hey everyone, I iz back!)
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Wing

**Me: uh.. hey everyone! It's um.. been a while ^^;**

**Bakura; yeah – two/three years. Where the hell have you been?! I bet no one even remembers you!**

**Me: I just stopped, ok?! It happens! But anyway, I'm 17 now, and a little better at writing – at least, grammar wise;; a lot's been going on, and I kind of, very regrettably, got out of Yugioh for a while.. but, I'm back into it, it was hard living without it~**

**Ryou: at least you're back, you were much happier when you wrote your fanfictions.**

**Me: yeah, my mom said that all the time . but at least I'm finally doing it again~.**

**Bakura: and I do believe this one's a yaoi fanficion of me and.. my hikari?**

**Me: mhmm, I wanted to try some tendershipping uwu and it's an AU, as well~**

**Bakura: oh, this should be good.**

**Ryou: indeed /sighs**

**Me: hey, I wanted to try something a little simple! I'm hoping I don't screw up somehow;;; buuuut anyway, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, and never have~ oh and also, there's some cursing and other stuff! Nothing too inappropriate though, just small things like mentions of getting drunk and ditching school and.. yeah**

**Oh and also, this is RxB, MxYM and YYxY btw lol also might mention some other yaoi pairings, idk yet**

**His Angel, His Human.**

**Summary:**

What happens when Bakura, a teenager rooming in an apartment with his friends Marik and Malik, struggling a bit to live, finds an angel out in the rain, unable to fly due to a broken wing? Why does the angel look like him? And why does he have a bit of a soft side for the innocent creature?

**Chapter 1: The Broken Wing.**

**Somewhere far away.**

The pale, white haired angel yelped as he dodged another attack from a dark angel who glared daggers at him, dark balls of misty fire emerging from his hands and being thrown right toward the angel who desperately tried to escape.

"It's pointless to run, you might as well surrender, you pathetic excuse for an angel!" ordered the dark angel as he followed after the white haired, doe-eyed angel. Dark wings ruffled in frustration as his words failed to even cause a small effect on the angel, and a sneer spread across evil lips.

The angel panted hard as he tried to escape each ball of mist, and was lucky to only get hit by small ones when he wasn't able to maneuver fast enough, then again, running on a cloud wasn't exactly easy, so he was lucky he was able to maneuver at all, really, but he managed. He didn't want to use his wings, since he knew the first thing the dark angel would target once in the air would be his wings. He didn't need that.

"I will not surrender!" he yelled as he struggled to keep running, and trying to dodge whatever balls of darkness he could. His lungs were on fire and his legs were in agony due to how hard it was to run, but he kept on – he had to escape, he had to alert someone and find help.

There was a strange sound from a few feet behind him – the sound alerting him the dark angel was getting closer. "Then you will perish." The dark angel said coldly, sending fear up the angel's spine, and then the evil being curled his hands and made a particularly large ball of mist, and shot it straight at the angels back.

Without having time to react, the ball hit him right in his right shoulder and he fell right onto the soft cloud, but although the landing was soft, the blow wasn't – the angel cried out as he fell, and once down, struggled to sit up and run again, but the pain in his shoulder was far too much.

"M-my..wing," he whimpered, and then he yelped when a hard foot suddenly stepped hard onto his back.

The angel managed to look up over his good shoulder a bit, and then winced as the dark shadow of the evil angel loomed over him, each word that came out of his mouth a hard sting. "This is your last chance, angel," he growled. "Surrender, or perish."

The angel managed a glare. "I w-will never surrender ... t-to you," he spoke, and the dark being sighed dramatically in response.

"Such a pity," and then there was a hard push, and dark mist shoving him down.

The angel screamed as he was surrounded by mist, and feeling the suddenly overwhelming feeling of falling overcame him, and he struggled to get free from the darkness – to take flight and fly back home, as far away from the underworld as possible.

But the darkness wouldn't let him escape, not until a few moments later.

The white haired angel gasped as he was released, and down below he saw not what he predicted to be the underworld, but.. a modern human city? And a large one at that.

He shook his head and then tried to flap his wings as he realized the city was coming closer by the second, but only cried out as the pain in his right wing became worse. He bit his lip and forced himself to spread his wings, trying to take it a little easier on his right one by mostly flapping with his left, but it only resulted in him flying crookedly, and more right then straight.

He didn't care, he maneuvered around so he was facing the clouds, and only saw the dark mist consuming the clouds, making them look dark and moisture-filled. The angel, wincing from the pain flying caused his wing, growled at the sight, and decided he'd have to wait for the clouds to clear, or until he came up with a plan, since he was too weak to fight against the darkness now.

He looked back, and flew down toward the city, soaring down and over and around tall buildings, trying to find a place he could hide and stay safe in case the dark angel decided to go looking for him.

He soon came upon a small, abandoned alleyway, and decided he'd rest there. He floated down and went to place his feet onto the ground, but his legs wobbled the moment he put his weight onto them, and he dropped to his knees within an instant.

He made a whimpering noise, and then crawled to the nearest wall and leaned against it, wincing harder as his body met the coldness. He took deep breathes to calm himself, his heart-shaped face rising toward the heavens, his right wing twitching a bit against the wall, but he tried to ignore the pain for the moment.

"Ra," he mumbled in a small, hoarse voice. "What am I going to do..?"

* * *

**Somewhere Else.**

The day was long, and utterly boring to a white haired, seventeen year old named Bakura Touzoku: for the first time in what seemed forever, his two roommates had been very quiet when he awoke, when usually they were either yelling at the tops of their lungs at the card game channel, yelling at each other about the game Duel Monster, or about themselves and their relationship. Of course, the dark brown eyed teen had been rather thankful for the peace and quiet, which was apparently caused by his roommates not getting much sleep the night before, but it was something he was used to listening to – it was part of his morning, despite it being annoying, and usually woke him up better then any strong coffee.

Of course, they'd been slightly grumpy, but Bakura ignored them, and went to school early out of boredom, which was something he DEFINITELY wasn't accustomed to doing: he hated school – especially his high school, and saw no point in him going. He didn't study, slept in every class he had, didn't participate in gym or projects, and due to this got the worst grades in the school, and was threatened to be expelled if he didn't keep his grades up. But of course, all he had to do was give Marik some of his school work, and a few dollars, and his grades would be slightly decent again.

But, despite his hatred for school, he hadn't thought of anywhere else to go, since the place he worked at didn't open 'till after school was over. He would have gone to the arcade or something, but he found little to no interest in it – today was just a weird day for him, he just wanted to get it over with so he could go back home and sleep.

Ditching wasn't even an option for him – not since he left his parents on the agreement he'd finish school. He secretly hated himself every day for making such a stupid deal, but at least he'd gotten away from his neglecting parents. After he turned eighteen – which was only a year away – he could be free to do what he wished.

But until his birthday, he just had to suffer.

He stayed at the school, just sitting around doing nothing, until it started. The classes seemed slower then usual to him, and it made him die a little inside. He'd constantly look at the clock, only to see that a mere minute had passed. This caused many mumbled curses from him.

Lunch was easier, since he finally got to speak with Marik and Malik – who went to the school as well – for whatever time they had.

"You look bored," Marik observed, an apple in his hand. Marik and Malik were almost identical, but had small differences, and weren't related: Marik was fairly tall, slightly muscular and a bit thin-built, with tan skin, a slightly heart shaped face – but not quite, slightly narrow lavender eyes, and blonde, nearly white, hair that reached a little below his shoulders, with banes reaching a little below his eyes. Malik was almost no different, except the fact that his body was more muscular, his face was narrower, as well as his eyes, and his hair stood up in many wild, spikey waves, and his banes were a little more wild as well. Other then that, and their voices, they were nearly twins appearance-wise, personality wise… not so much.

"I am," Bakura grumbled, glaring down at his food. Bakura was about their height, but far leaner, yet still pretty manly at the same time, pale, and he had a slightly narrow face with a little bit of a low jawline, framed by wild white locks that reached his shoulders, two particular pieces of hair sticking out – almost like demon wings, but could also be mistaken for bunny ears. His eyes were very narrow and dark brown, making them stand out against his white hair and pale skin.

The three wore the usual male domino high uniform: blue jacket, matching pants, white shirt, dark shoes. The regular.

Malik grabbed the apple out of Marik's hand, causing the blonde to yelp a bit and glare at him. Malik merely glared back at him, then took a bite of the apple. "Just ditch," he said to Bakura, his mouth full as he spoke. "I was thinking about ditching myself, maybe we can all go buy beer or something." He suggested.

Marik gave him look. "That's an awful idea,"

"Says you, the goody-two shoes."

Marik sighed heavily and just shook his head, then grabbed a sandwich out of his bag and begun eating it, leaning away when his boyfriend went to grab it.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'll pass," the white haired teen said, grabbing a fork and poking at whatever monstrosity his food was. "I have to stay in this hell-hole until next year, remember?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "So what? I doubt those shitheads would care if you skipped half of ONE DAY of school," he sneered, referring to Bakura's parents. "how would they even find out?"

"Just shut up," he said, looking up at the wild-haired blonde. "I'm not taking any risks on this, if I mess up even slightly, the whole deal is off. And the school has their number," he added, placing his fork down and crossing his arms.

Malik rolled his eyes again. "Ra, you're paranoid."

"Only in this situation," he stated in a growl-like voice.

"Whatever," was all the blonde said, then continued noming down his apple. "Be bored, I don't care."

Marik simply sighed again. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you had someone," he murmured lowly, but Bakura caught it almost immediately.

"Excuse me?" he glared at Marik, causing Malik to sigh in irritation. "I don't need, or want, anyone, and they would only add to my already chaotic life." Being a minor out on his own, living with two loud, nosy weirdo's, trying to pay his part of the rent working at a lousy job that didn't pay enough for even a stick of gum, and having to plan his own future while taking care of everything else.

The blonde shrugged. "I was just saying. Hell, in my opinion, If you had a girlfriend or something, your life would actually be a little happier." He took another bite of his sandwich, chewed quickly, then swallowed. "Just imagine it, being able to call someone who likes you in a romantic way, being able to talk to them about anything and everything, and after your shift, you could go to their house and just relax." He grinned in almost a dream-like way at the thought. "Doesn't that at all appeal to you?"

Bakura stared. "No." he stated matter-of-factly. "It sounds horrifying," actually, it didn't sound THAT bad, but he'd never admit to such a thing.

Malik gave his boyfriend a weird look, then shook his head. "You need to stop reading those romance novels, you're turning into a hopeless romantic." He said, and didn't sound too pleased at the idea. "Those things are cliché, not real."

"Talking to someone and being comfortable with them, and loving them, isn't cliché." Marik remarked, his eyes narrowed. "Even that's better then just yelling at each other."

Malik cleared his throat, then grabbed part of Marik's sandwich and shoved it into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. Marik just sighed, rather used to Malik's behavior, and looked back at Bakura. "Really Bakura, it's actually rather sweet when it happens. It might not always be sweet," he glanced at Malik quickly. "but at least you'll have someone you love."

"Aww," Malik murmured sarcastically, then grabbed more of Marik's sandwich. "Hey, he might have a point, kitty, it's nice having someone whose lunch they don't mind you eating,"

Bakura glared. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Too bad," the blonde said quickly as he went for more sandwich, but his boyfriend suddenly retaliated more and pushed him away. He merely glared slightly, then nommed on what sandwich he had.

Marik leaned so his back was facing Malik. "God, man, eat your own food!"

"No, yours is better."

The two quickly became distracted by each other as they argued about food and how Marik had made both their lunch, so the conversation of Bakura 'getting someone' was thankfully forgotten for the moment. Bakura simply went back to poking at his food, and then when the bell rang, he went to class, and tried to pay attention, with great failure since the subject was uninteresting, so instead he let himself think about what it would be like to actually 'have' someone.

He wondered if he would even be interested in anyone enough for such a thing, never before in his life had he really given romance any sort of thought until that day. What would the person be like? What would they think of HIM? What would they do together?

Embarrassed by his own thoughts, he shook it off with a shudder. He had no time for romance, nor did he need to daydream about such a pointless thing since it would never happen – he wasn't even that type of person, he preferred focusing on other things.

So he refused to think about it, and instead thought of how he was going to get to work after school. He thought about taking the bus, which was the fastest way, but remembered he only had enough money for one trip, and after working he just wanted to get home instead of walking. He couldn't walk the whole way to his work, though, since it was a bit far, so he'd have to take his shortcut again, then take the bus when it was time to leave. As per usual.

By the time school was over, it was raining heavily. Bakura just stood in the rain, holding his jacket over his head to protect himself from the rain, his bag hanging harshly on his shoulder, whilst other students left, laughing or gossiping as they passed him. He simply stared up at the sky, looking disgruntled and disappointed.

I hate my life, Bakura thought to himself, then began walking toward the sidewalk and in the direction his workplace was. He'd already said his goodbyes to Marik and Malik, who were probably going to walk to the arcade or something, and was now fully prepared for the rest of his day to be dedicated to his work at an old bike shop.

He took a deep breath, then vowed to stop watching the news, since they'd informed that today was going to be sunny. Had they said it would rain later today, he would've brought an umbrella, or perhaps another jacket, since he was now just wearing a t-shirt on his upper body, and it was freezing.

Shivering a bit, he managed to ignore it. He walked for a long while, then came up to his 'shortcut' alleyway, and started down it – only to pause at what he saw.

There was a patch of white against the dark stone walls of the alley – it was a person leaning against the wall, with.. wings. Giant white wings, hanging carelessly at either side of its thin form.

Puzzled, confused, his eyebrow rose, and he walked closer. "Um, hello?" he called out to the .. 'person' hesitantly. As he got closer, he took in more detail: the teen looked almost just like him – wet white hair, slightly dirty, and softer then his, and with paler skin, covered with bruises and small scratches here and there, wearing a very dirty, soaken white, rather short, sleeveless dress. The teens face was bowed, so he couldn't see his face.

Slight worry rose in him. "Hello?" he said more instantly, and then was close enough to where he could stand in front of him. Who was this boy, what happened to him? And why in the actual hell did he have wings?

He looked more closely, and saw that one of the wings was twitching softly. Was there something wrong with it?

He knelt down, and with one hand he let go of his jacket, causing it to lay on his head and shoulder, and reached out to grasp his shoulder, and shook him gently. "Hey, you awake?" he asked a bit loudly to help wake him.

The teen stirred, and Bakura quickly retracted his hand as the teens head rose. His face was smooth, heart-shaped, and he had wide, brown eyes. Bakura just stared, a little memorized, and slightly confused because he looked a little like him. But, he was different, his features softer. He was beautiful.

Wait.

What.

"Huh," the teen's voice was low, soft, as he looked at him tiredly, his eyes trying to focus. When they did, they immediately widened and the boy quickly pushed Bakura back, causing him to slam into the hard, wet ground, and stood with a cry, backing into the wall as though he could escape by going through it.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, trying not to wince at the pain that came from his wing due to standing so suddenly and disturbing it. "Get away from me!" he could have run, but he was frozen in fear. A HUMAN had seen him, had even TOUCHED him – he knew because he could still feel the tingles of it in his shoulder. This was bad, very, very bad.

"Whoa," Bakura said as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, kid!" He shouted a little too harshly to be considered reassuring, then managed to stand, and realized they were nearly the same height, but the teen was shorter then him slightly.

The strange teen stared at him in almost horror, obviously very affected by Bakura's words, and was panting hard. So the taller teen held his hands up in surrender. "I come in peace, really." He said, calmer. "Who are you..?" he asked, glancing at his wings. Maybe he was a winged warrior of some type? But, no, he looked too soft for fighting battles – unless he was more then he seemed. But he doubted it due to the teens rather frightened-as-hell look. No warrior would be frightened.

"I-I.." he tried to breathe correctly, but couldn't manage it very well since he was panicking at the fact that a HUMAN WAS SEEING HIM! Angels weren't supposed to be seen by humans – hek, they usually weren't, angels were usually watching over people from Heaven, and even when they came down to earth, no one ever really noticed them, oddly enough, and when they did, they usually passed whatever evidence of it as a trick.

He stared, still unable to move, and panted even harder at the thought, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Bakura's brows came to together. "Seriously, calm down." He took a step toward him, but a loud yelp caused him to jump two steps back. He stared at the teen cautiously, beginning to panic himself as the angelic teen in front of him began turning red. He didn't like the color on him, it made him look too off.

"G-go away," the teen managed, tears welling in his eyes as he begun taking in the man's looks: which were all so similar to his own. He assumed it was a trick by the evil being, that he'd somehow created an evil looking version of the angel and sent him to earth to drag him to the underworld, or perhaps worse.

Bakura pondered on that, but something inside wouldn't let him walk off. "Not until you tell me your name," he countered, keeping still so he wouldn't further frighten the poor, shaking creature.

The teen only stared, breathing fast, a tear rolling down his pale cheek as he stared back at him in fright. "G-go away." He repeated, his hands fisting in his dress.

"At least let me get you to a hospital," Bakura insisted, glancing at the bruises on the other. He wondered briefly how doctors would react to the wings, and if, by some chance, they'd be able to care for his seemingly twitchy one. "You look pretty banged up."

"No!" the teen snapped, then tried to take a deep breath and breathe correctly, but couldn't.

"Alright – alright!" he shouted, then regretted it as the teen cringed. He let out a frustrated breath. "Ok, what will convince you I'm not going to hurt you?" he asked seriously. "I'm not going to leave, so you might as well tell me."

The teen gave him a slightly confused look: didn't he know what he was there for? Surely a clone would, he doubted the dark angel would've been generous enough to provide such a being with a real personality and heart. Or maybe it was a trick? Or was he just a normal human, who oddly looked like him? If that was actually the case, it only made things worse.

And why did he want to stay? If he were human, wouldn't he be frightened, and run away? Or was he really a clone?

The angel put a hand on his chest, looking down suddenly, and tried for several moments to calm his breathing - that was the first thing he had to do before figuring everything out: calm down. Having a panic attack wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world, and if he calmed down, he'd be able to focus long enough to 'feel' if the man were human or not. That is, if he kept to his word of not meaning harm onto the angel.

Bakura stood in silence, watching the teen as he struggled with his breathing, and after what seems forever, he finally got it a little under control – not much, but enough to where he wasn't turning red anymore.

Once he could barely hear his heart pounding in his ears anymore, the angel lifted his head and looked at Bakura warily. "My name is Ryou," the angel confessed. "What..what is your name?" he asked, looking him up and down. He was distracting the rather.. nicely looking, man a bit so he could feel what his essence was – a human, angels, dark angels, or demons were different from each other. Lighter, heavier, and had their own unique sense to them.

Bakura straightened a bit when he was looked over. "The name's Bakura Touzoku," he answered, raising an eyebrow when the teen stared at him, differently then before – like he was searching for something, or he was curious. Weird.

"I see," he said, and was – very slightly – relieved to discover he was human, his soul was light as a humans would naturally be. But there was something off about it – like It was being weighed down, which he found particularly strange. "P..pleasure to meet you," he said, trying to be a bit polite. "I.. I apologize for acting such a way, I um.. as you noticed, I have obviously been through a bit," he gestured to himself. He had to get away from this human as quick as possible – the sooner he was gone, the sooner he'd forget about him. If that were even possible for a human. "I-I thought you were an enemy of mine, but it would appear you are not." He said honestly. "You feel like a human."

Bakura blinked a few times, then nodded. "Um.. alright then," he commented, slightly weirded out by the teens words. "I'm assuming because you thought I wasn't, that means you aren't." he said, and wondered if that made any sense. Obviously the so called 'Ryou' wasn't human – he had wings, for Christ sake!

"Unfortunately," he fumbled with his dress a bit. "Though, you don't seem to be very affected by it, other then some confusion, I'm assuming." He said carefully, warily.

"You'd be assuming right," Bakura replied. "Just what exactly ARE you?" he asked finally, eyeing his wings. "An angel? Or some type of other being?"

Ryou lifted a hand and held up a finger. "The first one," he answered, then mentally scowled himself. He should be leaving by now, not conversing with a human – he had things to do.

"Ah," Bakura nodded. "I didn't realize things like you actually existed." He murmured.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Me: oh my god it's so shitty what am I doing /cries**

**Ryou: well.. it.. isn't THAT BA –**

**Bakura: yes it is. It's horrible.**

**Me: /crawls into emo corner**

**Ryou: um.. review please? And excuse any grammar mistakes with this chapter – it's late at the moment, and Rya's tired;;**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mess of Complications

**Me; whoa OoO people actually liked it!**

**Bakura: they WHAT?**

**Ryou; wonderful! ^^**

**Me: eee, really, I'm so happy! thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc, guys 3 I appreciate them ;v;**

**Bakura: THEY WHAT?!**

**Ryou; I think Bakura's going into shock /worried**

**Me: eh, he'll be fine. Now, moving on! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^^ hopefully this one's better then the last;;;**

**I do not own Yugioh or it's characters~ **

**Chapter 2: A Mess of Complications.**

Ryou shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Humans aren't supposed to know." He replied to the man's question, his voice slightly careful and almost hesitant, eyes still watching him. "Or rather, they aren't supposed to see us." he shifted uncomfortably; the man's stare was almost unnerving suddenly.

Bakura nodded, it made sense in a sort of fantasy-like way; with other worldly beings not meant to be seen by humans. And it partly explained why he'd been so freaked out, but he'd also thought he was going to harm him – that he was his enemy, which made little to no sense at all. Weren't angels stronger then humans, and watched over them or whatever? They were said to possess unbelievable strength and magic – being a heavenly being and all that, so why had he been scared of him? "I guess I can see why you'd be scared because of that," he said, "but why did you say you thought I was your enemy?" his eye brow rose. "Don't I look human.. or whatever?"

"Um," Ryou shifted a little again, his breathing passed normal and into shallow with nervousness now. "Yes, but I did not realize that until I calmed myself. I thought you might have been someone else," he answered simply, and then decided that was enough information for him. He leaned away from the wall, his wing twitching harder with the movement and causing him to wince.

Bakura winced a little as well, not knowing what he could do to help: he assumed the majority of the pain the angel was obviously in had something to do with the twitching wing, but he hesitated to move closer, or offer to take him to the hospital again. "Which would be who?" he asked, mostly to distract both of them.

"I have said enough already," he replied. "I should be going now," He looked up at the sky, then blinked against the rain and looked back at Bakura. "It's raining, and it's dreadfully cold, so I suggest you find some sort of shelter, unless you were already on your way toward one, and if that is the case, I apologize for keeping you." He said, and for the first time since he'd seen the angel, Bakura felt the rain hitting him and his body trembling with the chilly air, his jacket – as well as his bag - on the ground where he'd dropped it earlier when he fell.

Before Bakura could speak, the angel began walking, rather slowly and a little wobbly, but walking away nonetheless. "I do suggest you forget you saw me, it isn't healthy for humans,"

Forget about him? Bakura thought, ha! Not likely.

"And what, leave a pretty little angel like you wandering the streets?" Bakura asked skeptically. "You'd be seen within a second, and besides, you don't look exactly well enough to travel," He glanced at the twitching wing as the angel paused and looked at him again. "Do tell, what will you do if another human sees you? And what if they turn out to be your human enemies? Muggers, for example, would be shocked, it's true, but they'd probably still steal your things and beat you up, and you don't look like you're in shape to defend yourself or to even fly away with that shaky wing of yours. And what about where you'd sleep, if you sleep at all? There would be worse things then muggers at night, Ryou." He warned him seriously, and then hated himself when the angel's eyes widened in fear, but the truth had to be said. Just imaging it himself, however, was horrifying even to Bakura: this small, panicking angel, going up against careless, ruthless people of the night.

The thought made him decide on something: he'd have to look after him, just until he was better – so he'd be able to defend himself against whatever mortal thing attacked him, and whatever other being that threatened to attack him. He didn't like the thought of the angel being alone, and, in all honesty, he felt sorry for the poor bugger, and wanted to help him a bit.

Ryou looked at the ground, his own mental image of the situations the man predicted being ugly ones. He shuddered. "I.." perfect, now he had to deal with evil humans, AND try to get back to Heaven. What made everything worse was how true the man's words were about him – he was weak, injured.

"Sorry, but it's true." Bakura said, looking back and picking up his jacket, which was now soaked. He bunched the fabric in his hands and wrapped it into a hard bunch, which caused the majority of water on it to wring out and onto the ground. He then grabbed his bag, shook it a bit with disappointment as he realized a few small precious objects were now probably ruined, and turned back to the angel, whom he realized now was shivering slightly.

He walked in front of him, causing the angel to jump slightly, and offered him his fairly dry jacket. "If you want, you can stay at my place until you heal up and all – and don't worry, this isn't some weird plan to hurt you," he reassured sincerely.

Ryou looked at the jacket, then slowly looked at Bakura's face, slightly fearful, confused, and cautious. "I d-don't even know you except for your name." he stated. "How do I know you won't just.. 'mug me', or do whatever other things bad humans do?" he asked, remembering the fact that the man's soul was weighed down by something: perhaps that was it.

"I haven't done anything," Bakura stated simply, rolling his eyes slightly as he lowered the jacket a bit. Yeah, like he would mug someone. He was an asshole, but not THAT much of an asshole – he couldn't imagine hurting the creature. "Don't you remember me telling you I wasn't going to hurt you?" he asked, annoyed slightly.

"Yes," Ryou answered. "But your attitude isn't very good."

"I'm always like this," he stated, shrugging. "And besides, I've had a long day, don't hold it against me."

"Hmph," was all the angel said, his hands holding onto the fabric of his dress. He wanted to trust the man, but he couldn't – not after realizing the danger he was in. he doubted there was anyone he could really trust.

"Look, I promise I won't hurt you, alright?" the taller teen said, trying to make his tone softer then it usually was while still holding strong honesty. "You can stay until you're better, or if you don't want to stay even that long, you can leave, but come with me and stay at least one night." he said, almost pleading, but not quite. "You'll be safe at my apartment – and there's two other people there, and believe me, they won't hurt you or allow me too – not that I would, anyway. One of them might even love your company." He almost wanted to roll his eyes at the thought of Marik and the angel talking; within two hours he'd probably have the angel gossiping and talking about romance novels.

Ryou's eyes widened again, and he blinked a few times. He sounded convincing, but what shocked him a little more was that he actually sounded worried about his wellbeing – something he wasn't accustomed to. In heaven, Ryou was always safe, happy and well taken care of, so no one worried about him. The thought of the human worrying about him made him feel guilty to have burdened him with even the thought of his own well-being, but the fact that he was worried also spread strange warmth in his chest that he rather enjoyed feeling.

He looked down in thought, but then shook his head. He couldn't risk being seen by other humans. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't wish to burden you or the people you live with. I shall manage on my own," he looked up and grinned slightly, the sight possibly the most angelic thing Bakura had ever seen in his life, and he was seeing an ANGEL.

He began walking away again, and it took Bakura a few moments to snap out of his daze and follow him. "You won't be burdening us, honestly – my roommates are used to company, they've had plenty of other roommates through the years, and you won't be bothering me, either." He reached out and touched the angel's none-twitching wing, causing him to jump and swirl around, almost hitting Bakura with his wing. He backed up a step, his muscles tense.

"Sorry," Bakura apologized. "I really don't like the thought of you out here alone and beat up." he said, and wondered if he sounded weird and corny. He probably did, but didn't real care at that moment.

That familiar warmth spread in his chest, and it was then that Ryou realized the man wasn't going to give up. He sighed. "You are quite persistent," he stated, "It is a bad idea that I go with you."

"No, it isn't." Bakura insisted. "I'm trying to help you, that isn't a bad thing." He rung out his jacket again and walked toward the angel, slowing his pace when Ryou started stepping back. "Just stop fighting, and think of it as a night you don't have to worry about. Trust me,"

The last words made the warmth in Ryou's chest even worse, and made him feel slightly hazy. He sighed again, and thought it was best that he comply with the human – it was odd that he was so persistent, but he had a feeling it was for good intentions, and again, his point seemed quite valid.

But, he had to try a few more times to walk away.

"Fine, I shall stay with you," he gave up finally after another two tries, his voice having a strange edge to it. "But your.. 'roommates'," he recalled Bakura using the word, "cannot see me. It is bad enough YOU are seeing me now."

Bakura grinned crookedly, feeling some satisfaction at having won the argument. "I can try to manage that," he said, then walked over – again slowing his pace when Ryou started backing up a bit, but continued walking.

"Relax, I said to trust me, remember?" he said, and the angel stopped and bit his lip. When he reached the doe-eyed angel, he rung out his jacket again and carefully placed it over his head and around his shoulders the best he could to keep him dry, and quickly moved it around so it wasn't touching the angel's right shoulder after a wince from him. He apologized quickly.

Ryou blushed slightly as the pain went away. "It is alright. Thank you," he said, "but how will you stay dry?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Now let's go, despite not caring about the rain, I don't want to be stick in it all day, and we should hurry up and get you to my apartment before my roommates get there." He started walking back toward the direction his apartment was in, and mentally told himself to remember to call his boss whenever he arrived home. It would seem he wouldn't be able to buy gum for a while.

He glanced back to make sure the angel was following, and blinked at how slow he was going. "Hey, hurry up now."

"Sorry," Ryou said as he weakly tried to move faster, only to wince as his leg muscles began to sting. He bit his lip, and his legs begun wobbling a bit with his effort.

Bakura sighed and turned on his heel before walking over to the angel. "Here, I'll give you a ride." He said, and then turned and knelt down on one knee, leaning down a bit. He felt a little foolish at the gesture, but he couldn't very well have Ryou falling now, could he? And carrying him with his arms definitely wasn't an option.

Ryou just stared down at him in confusion. "Um, forgive me, but I'm not entirely sure it's the best idea that I.. 'ride on you'. That's incredibly unheard of - it would look ridiculous, and not to mention unnatural since people walk on two feet."

Bakura looked over his shoulder and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Er, no. you put your arms around my neck, your legs around my..er," he felt a little odd at explaining this. "my hips, and then I hold behind your knees, and carry you – on two feet." He added.

"Oh.." the angel blinked, but against his own better judgment, decided it was probably the best option.

Hesitantly, he leaned down and wrapped his arms and legs around Bakura's form, blushing horribly and wincing a bit at the coldness. And then hands gently grabbed his legs, pulled them forward, held on, and then Bakura stood up – almost falling back with the extra weight from Ryou's wings, and the action caused him to yelp and tighten his arms and legs on instinct.

Bakura nearly choked, and managed to keep his balance. He then sighed a bit with what air he could

This wasn't going to be easy.

He leaned forward a bit so he could control the weight a little more, and although it served to hurt his back, he knew it was for the better, and it even helped him breathe easier with the tight hold on his neck. "Could you loosen your hold a bit?" he asked on a choked breath.

"S-sorry," Ryou immediately relaxed his hold – but not enough to where he wasn't holding on.

Now able to breathe again, Bakura started walking once more, saying nothing more to the angel as he focused on carrying him through the rain.

Ryou was tense, partly because the air seemed a bit awkward between them now, but mostly because he was being carried by a human. This was something unheard of in Heaven, and would shock his fellow angels if they saw him – just agreeing to stay with the human would have made them overwhelmed with shock. But they would understand, wouldn't they?

Probably not, he thought, and then looked up at the sky. He doubted they could even see him, what with the darkness covering the clouds. Heaven was a different place completely – a different world, even, full of happiness and purity and warmth and love, and the clouds were where the majority of angels were – their own personal part of Heaven on Earth: watching, beneath the clouds, over the humans down below, helping people and guiding them on the correct path. But they didn't control people – that was impossible, and so, without realizing, people could choose whether or not to listen to the angels that tried to guide them.

That's what the angels in the clouds did; they protected people and tried to direct them on the right path, away from bad or evil things. Some of the angels had once had a human life, others were never born humans, but they all still loved the humans, and did their best to help nonetheless.

Ryou was one of the angels who were born human, and then became an angel once they passed on. He'd had a rather hard life as a human, and died far too young due to illness, but was stuck on earth for a certain amount of time due to a feeling that kept him there. After a long while, someone had went to him and reassured him, and then he let go, and was taken to Heaven.

He had a pure soul, a sweet soul, and because of this, was made into an angel.

His fingers tightened on Bakura's shoulders a bit as he remembered the last time he was on earth, just as a spirit, but before he could continue on with his thoughts, Bakura suddenly spoke up.

"As much as I hate to ask, do you think you can cover your shoulder blades up a bit?" Bakura asked suddenly, pausing at the edge of the alley and peeking out. "People will probably stare, and without those things covered up it shows they are connected to you."

Ryou gasped, and then quickly – with some trouble balance-wise – unhooked his arms to cover his shoulders with the jacket, wincing and making a strange noise when his wing stung in response, but he ignored the pain the best he could, and kept them covered, understanding Bakura's plan to make it seem like they were fake.

"Sorry," Bakura murmured when he heard the noise. "It'll just be until we reach my place, then you can take the jacket off."

"I-I'm fine," Ryou mumbled, the warmth spreading in his chest again.

With the jacket still covering his head well enough, he looked around out and passed the wall to distract himself from the warmth he felt, and saw the people who walked passed, and the strange, large machines that zoomed passed them on what he knew to be road.

"Covered?" Bakura asked briefly, waiting.

"Oh – yes," he answered immediately, and then quickly wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck again. It strangely felt comfortable, along with being carried, despite his throbbing wing. He tried to keep them steady and unmoving to keep the illusion, and it was a bit hard with his twitching wing, but he managed to keep it a little at ease so it would look like the twitching were caused by his carriers movements.

Bakura started walking again, and Ryou watched in fascination at the people he saw; all of them were unique and special in their own way, wearing certain styles and colors, doing certain things as they walked with umbrellas. He wondered what type of personality and life each had, and looked closely at each one to see if he 'knew' them spiritually, if they were one of the people he helped. He only spotted a few, and felt a small portion of happiness each time he saw one, and sadness each time someone saw he was looking at them, giving them strange looks.

It was probably because he seemed to have large fake wings, and was covered in dirt. He still felt sad though.

"Ahem, so," Bakura spoke after a few moments, the awkward silence he felt started to annoy him, and there were questions he was curious about, "What exactly happened to you?" he lowered his voice into a whisper that only Ryou could hear.

Ryou gulped, his sadness leaving his mind immediately. "Um.. it's a long story." He murmured.

"I have time,"

The angel sighed. "I.." how to begin? "I was pushed here by a dark being," he said curtly. He didn't want to go into too much detail. He wouldn't be with the human long, and right after he was healed enough, he would leave, and pray that the human forgot about him quickly. Bakura didn't need that much information about him or the situation in Heaven – it wasn't something for a human to know, and he didn't want to damage the human somehow with it. Despite handling the fact that Ryou was an angel with almost too much calm, the angel didn't want to risk anything.

"A dark being?" Bakura repeated. "A demon?" a DEMON attacked him?

"No, a dark angel." He corrected. "They're angels who've been consumed by evil," he explained, then mentally scowled himself for doing so. Dark angels were similar to normal angels, only they weren't pure, and instead of guiding people in the right path, they guided them on the wrong one, and caused misfortunes. They had no control over people either, though, and in the end it was up to people to decide what path they went on.

Bakura took in that bit of information with a bit of amazement – all that time, he had no idea any of this existed, not to say he didn't believe in God, he just didn't realize such things like angels and such were actually what people predicted them to be. It was quite an intriguing discovery.

"Interesting, why did he attack you?" he asked, curious.

Ryou blinked at such a calm reaction. "Um.. well," he paused, thinking of ways to avoid answering. He couldn't tell him why – that was what would damage him and worry him to no end.

He could think of no answer to give that would not worry him, so instead, he simply let out a soft breath, and said. "I cannot tell."

"What, you don't know why?"

"I know why, I just cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"I.. I cannot tell you that, either."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So this is like the whole 'cannot be seen by humans' thing, huh?"

"Unfortunately,"

The dark eyed teen shook his head, and looked back at him, causing the angel to hold his breath once he saw his pale face. "I handled the first one pretty well, why couldn't I handle this one?" he asked, irritated.

Ryou kept quiet and turned his eyes to the soaked white hair in front of him, rather flat, but slightly curly now with water. Some of the locks were seemingly glued to his arm in random little patterns, but he could barely feel them due to the cold. He looked at each lock of hair, so similar to his own, instead of speaking.

Bakura groaned when he got no answer, and looked ahead again. He assumed the angel didn't trust him very much – and why would he, anyway? He didn't know him, and he was human – a human with a bit of a bad attitude. He didn't even want to be with him, Bakura had practically forced him to go. But what would have happened to him had Bakura done nothing? He knew the streets of Domino, Japan – where he obviously lived – like the back of his hand. He knew there were trouble-makers that came out at night; he knew the angel wouldn't stand a chance –

No, he wouldn't think about it. The angel was safe, that was the important part.

"Actually, never mind." Bakura mumbled even lower. "It's good enough that you let me help you, I don't have to know the details." He suddenly felt rather guilty, but pushed it aside. He wanted to help him, and saw no other way then to convince him to let him.

Why had he even tried to help? he wondered, why did he feel the need to?

A little startled, Ryou blinked, but kept silent.

Moments passed, and the rain continued dropping. Ryou could feel Bakura's body trembling with the cold, and feeling guilty himself for more reason then one, unhooked one arm from around his neck and reached toward his own head, grabbing onto the jackets hem and pulling it so it was partly covering Bakura's head, ignoring his throbbing wing. Anymore of the jacket being pulled, though, and his wings would be exposed.

Bakura, being slightly confused as to what the angel was doing, just kept silent, his eyes slightly narrowing with his confusion.

A little disgruntled, the angel leaned his shoulders up so they were pressed against his own cheeks, and pulled the jacket more so Bakura's head was completely covered. The angel saw only darkness with light at the bottom where the edges of the jacket were now, but he didn't mind.

Realization finally hit Bakura, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"Thank you," Ryou said, closing his eyes. "for helping me. I'm sorry I can't give you many details about how and why I ended up here, but you already know too much. I can't risk you knowing more." He said softly, angelically. "I suppose I can see how it is unfair, but I can't help it. But not to worry," he wrapped his other arm around Bakura's neck. "I'll be gone before you know it, and then you'll forget about this whole situation."

"Right, whatever you say," he replied, skeptical. "and you're welcome."

Ryou grinned slightly. "Really, thank you, Bakura."

Bakura said nothing – he was too tongue-tied. The angel said his name for the first time, and so angelically and pure, it almost made his heart stop.

What the hell was going on with him? Was this normal when encountering an angel?

He didn't know, and pushed the rising emotions aside, deciding they were too foreign and strange. He continued walking in silence, and begun seeing his school in the distance; perfect, that meant he was only a few blocks away from his apartment.

The silence kept on, and after a while, he could feel the angels head leaning against his own, and heard and felt the gentlest of breathing.

The angel had fallen asleep.

* * *

With great struggle, Bakura climbed the sets of stone stairs up to his apartment floor. The narrow, long, three story building was yellow with a brown roof, which always made Bakura think it looked like a giant banana. Despite that, he rather liked living there; the apartments were decent on the inside, fairly large, and came with two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom.

And thank god for the separate bathrooms, he couldn't imagine how Marik and Malik's looked, what with Marik and his hair supplies, and their habits of barely ever cleaning anything.

He finally reached the third floor, which thankfully had extra roof beyond the wall so he was more protected from the rain, and quickly started for the door he knew to be his apartment's – three doors from the stairs. It was quiet in the hall, so he knew his roommates weren't home yet.

He reached the door and looked back at the sleeping teen on his back. He shook his shoulders around a bit, regrettably waking him. "Hey, Ryou, wake up, we're here."

"Mmph?" Ryou's head lifted, and blinked when his eyes met the darkness of the jacket covering him. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice tired and low. He hazily recalled the situation in the alley, and being carried by Bakura. He blushed immediately as the thought provoked warmth in his chest.

"At my apartment," Bakura answered. "You'll have to get down now so I can unlock the door and all," he bent his knees a bit, and let go of the angels knees, and in turn Ryou unhooked his arms from around Bakura's neck, and stepped onto the cold pavement of the third floor.

While Bakura got his keys out and put the right key in the lock, Ryou shivered with the sudden coldness on his front. He clutched the jacket to him, pulling the hem so he was able to see. He briefly looked at his surroundings, blinking curiously at the yellow wall with what seemed crusted -on dirt. The ground was hard and looked similar to what Bakura had been walking on earlier, but a little darker.

They were high up, with a black metal fence protecting them from accidentally falling, and the place next to another yellow building with a brown roof, and behind it there were many more buildings, small ones that had many connections to them, sort of looking like small tunnels made of, what he assumed to be, metal. Above, he could see the sky was still dark and grey, and made everything look quite blue and monotone to the angel.

He looked back at Bakura once he heard a jingle and a rather harsh twist come from the lock, and then the door opened and the taller teen stepped aside, holding the door open with his hand. He gestured the angel in, looking a little tired himself.

Ryou looked into the apartment, hesitant to step in. the apartment seemed a bit small, and smelt rather fresh and polished compared to the outdoors, but due to the darkness he could only see the outlines and hints of things. Closed curtains, a couch, chair, some sort of fairly large box with books atop it against the wall, a large, but rather short length-wise, wall in the center of the room with some chairs next to it, and on the other side, he could see hints of what he knew to be a kitchen.

He looked at Bakura, as though silently asking whether or not he should still trust him enough to go in. Bakura gave him a patient look, and waited.

Ryou bit his lip, and walked in side-ways to make sure his wings would fit through the door. His bare feet stepped onto a rather soft, yet solid and warm, floor material – which was a heavenly change from the cold, harsh ground and gravel.

He quickly stepped aside, being careful to keep his wings close so they wouldn't bump into something, and Bakura quickly walked in and dropped his bag next to the door. Both teens were dripping wet, but neither seemed to take much notice.

Bakura closed the door behind him and flipped on a light, casting a great brightness into the room.

It was rather intriguing to Ryou; white walls, grey flooring, light brown couch that looked to be rather worn out, slightly new-ish cream colored chair, black box with green and black books on it, set on an old looking, small side table with a see-through door on it, and a few strange looking, thin books within it that were set crookedly so they would fit the tiny space.

At either side of the box, there were single white doors, which Ryou assumed was where Bakura and his roommates rooms.

"Welcome to my apartment," Bakura said, his tone rather cool. "It isn't much, but at least it's better then the hell-hole outside. Make yourself at home," he walked into the room, glancing at the horrible furniture that Malik had fought for a year ago, not because he wanted it, but because Marik didn't.

"Thank you," Ryou murmured. "I like your home, it is very nice." He looked around, grinning slightly.

Bakura gave him a skeptical look. "If you say so," he sighed a bit. "C'mon, first things first, you need to get cleaned up." He started for the door to his room, of course not even daring to go near his roommates.

Ryou hesitantly followed after him as he opened the door to a room and walked in. "What is the second part?"

"Getting into dry, and clean," he eyed the angels dress "clothes. Or are you not allowed to wear human clothes?"

Ryou shrugged a bit. "I just see them as clothes, though I should probably be wearing this when I leave," he pointed at his rather short dress. He didn't entirely like the thought of changing – he wasn't accustomed to such things, he'd worn his dress since the day he went to Heaven. It was special to him, but he knew it was better that he not wear wet clothes.

"Fine by me," Bakura said, quickly crossing his room and heading into the bathroom, flipping on the light once in it.

Ryou, on the other hand, paused to take in the room since the windows were open and it was bright enough to see. It was as big as the main room, and had a fairly large, bed with sheets, blankets and pillows spread everywhere on it. Next to it, there was a side table with a lamp on it and some papers. Beside it against the other wall, there was a short, narrow dresser with a shirt tall sticking out of one of the drawers, and on the ground there seemed to be quite a few more clothes.

Somehow the fact that the room was messy didn't surprise him very much.

Moments passed as Ryou took in the details of the room, and it wasn't until Bakura spoke that he remembered why he'd followed.

"Hurry up now." Bakura said, peeking his head out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

Ryou gave him a wary look due to how impatient he seemed, but walked toward the room he was in anyway. He looked in, and saw it was a small, light blue painted room with slightly old dark wooden flooring. There was a fairly large bath toward the end of the room, a steel bar going across the top and connected to both walls, a rubber-looking curtain draped over it and pushed to the side. There was a sink, and what he recognized to be a toilet.

Bakura went more into what space there was of the room, grabbed a towel from a high shelf connected to the wall, and offered it to the angel. "Here, dry up the best you can. There's more up there if you need more," he walked out of the room then, his hair slightly dry and messily covered with a towel. "You could attempt to shower if you want, but I highly doubt your wings would fit in there." He was surprised his wings could even fit in his room, really.

Ryou simply blinked at him, taking the towel. "S..shower?" he asked, not at all familiar with the word. "You mean bathe? Do you have a bucket I could fill with water, then? I'm afraid it won't be very effective otherwise," he laughed a bit.

Bakura stared at him for a long moment. "..What..? no, I mean.." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't know about modern things like pipes and such, do you? I thought angels were supposed to know everything." He stated matter-of-factly, but then remembered the earlier incident of Ryou not understanding even what a piggy-back ride was.

The angel bit his lip. "No, we don't pay much attention to how things like that change and develop – it doesn't concern us, since we do not require such things in Heaven. We only focus on helping people," of which, he knew for a fact, was a theory amongst humans – so he wasn't as much telling a fact, but more rather clarifying what was already known.

"Uh-huh," Bakura murmured, then took the towel off his head. "I guess I'll show you how things work then," without waiting for an answer, he walked back into the bathroom and beckoned the angel in with his finger.

Hesitantly, the angel complied, watching carefully as Bakura turned on of the twin nozzles at either side of the silver faucet in the center, which water began to pour out of. "This turns the water on, just twist it - and the more you do, the more amount of water comes out, and faster. This one's for hot water and the other is for cold water." He explained, gesturing to the other handle, almost struggling to explain something nearly everyone knew of. "It's the same with the shower, except there's another handle you can use to make the water come from the top faucet. It's like a bath, only you stand up." He added, gesturing to the showers nozzle.

Ryou's eyes were wide with wonder at this new information, and he was gazing at the objects with new-found understanding. "Wow, things have certainly developed!" he exclaimed, smiling hugely. "It's brilliant; I never would have dreamt such things would ever exist – and done in such a fashion!" He was nearly giddy, placing his towel over his arm, and reaching out his hands and twisting the nozzles one at a time, causing cold water to pour out, and then hot water – and enjoying it, almost like he were a child who found a new toy.

Bakura's eye-brow rose at how happy he seemed, but he dismissed it; the angel was obviously very innocent when it came to certain things. "It's been like that for a while," he informed, and then glanced at the toilet. "Oh, and also, this is were.. you um, do your business." He gestured to the white toilet, and doe-colored eyes quickly looked to see what new treasure he could find. "your private business." He almost blushed, feeling embarrassed at explaining. "And you use.. well, yeah," he awkwardly pointed at the toilet paper that hung beside the toilet.

The angel blinked, and then his eyes widened more with realization. "Oh – I already knew that." He said, a blush rising to his pale cheeks. "Quite an improvement, though. Thank you for the information." He commented, and then awkwardly returned his focus to the sink. He grinned again and begun turning the nozzles once more.

"Indeed," Bakura agreed, then his eyebrow rose in confusion once he thought of something. "Wait, you knew about that, but not about showers and such?" was this a joke?

Ryou paused, realizing he'd probably given too much information without even really taking notice. "Um, you could say that." He said simply.

Bakura doubted he'd get any more information on the topic, so he decided to dismiss it for now and decide that answer was good enough.

He reached up to the shelf with his hand and brought down some clean rags. "Well, now that you know how to use a sink and all, after you dry off, you can use these to clean yourself the best you can." He placed the rags on the edge of the sink. "Unless, of course you need me to explain that to you, as well." He said, jokingly, smirking slightly suddenly. Maybe he could even help him –

_**No.**_

What in the actual hell? Even to him that was too much.

Ryou looked at him with a bit of a blunt look, blushing again as his heart picked up a bit of speed. "I-I know of how to do that quite well by myself, thank you."

"Right then," Bakura nodded, and then quickly headed out the door. "I'll find some different clothes for you to wear – they'll be on the bed when you come out, just put the wet ones in the bathtub." he closed the door before the angel could even murmur a reply.

Bakura took a deep breath and started looking for some clothes, but paused before he even reached his dresser.

What the hell was that about? He was an angel, for god's sake! And they barely even knew each other! What was WRONG with him?

He ran a hair through his barely dry hair, and then quickly shook the towel against it. He had to stop thinking weird things when it came to the angel and doing weird crap, it wasn't right, and he didn't have any more spare time to think about that, or make stupid jokes.

After a minute, he decided his hair was dry enough for the moment. He found some clothes – comfortable looking ones, laid them out on the bed, and then grabbed some clothes for himself and went to leave the room – only to pause briefly as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, followed by giggling.

He shook his head, but couldn't help grinning slightly at how innocent the little angel was. Really, it was a rare thing to see someone so happy over something modern society was more then accustomed to, and rather strange. But something about Ryou's reaction made him think it was almost magical, and the reaction itself seemed rather… cute.

He mentally kicked himself, and left the room, thinking that he was probably going to hell.

* * *

For minutes, Ryou was having a total blast just playing with the nozzles of the sink, but he'd quickly become bored with it and began playing with the 'shower'. He felt much like a child, and enjoyed it immensely.

However, he needed to act mature again at some point.

He cleared his throat, turned off the shower, took Bakura's jacket off and carefully placed it in the bathtub. He dried himself the best he could with the towel, and then placed it aside on the sink. He then grabbed a rag, turned the 'hot' nozzle and got the small cloth completely soaked.

He washed as much dirt off his body as he possibly, and carefully due to his scratches and such, could until he felt clean enough, the warm cloth making him feel more comfortable and relaxed. Afterward, he then re-soaked the cloth and cleaned off his feathers – being careful with the right one, which wasn't throbbing or twitching as much by now, but each time he cleaned off a feather that was closer to where his wing joined, a horrible sting would shot through his wing.

It wasn't as bad as his earlier pains had been, but he tried to be as gentle as possible with the sensitive feathers.

He tried to clean his dress, but only succeeded in sinking the already crusted on dirt further into the fabric. After a few minutes, he gave up, and decided he'd wash it properly whenever he got a chance.

He took a deep breath, thankful for Bakura offering him help, and trusting him a little more now that he realized Bakura was truly a keeper of his word so far. He hadn't hurt him, of course he'd been a little rude and impatient – but he didn't really mind it. After all, he recalled Bakura saying that he'd had a long day, so his behavior was almost to be expected.

He sighed silently and leaned his palms against the sink, looking down into the partly dirty bowl. He owed his life to the human for taking him in. burdening him, in Ryou's eyes.

He still felt quite guilty for burdening the human. Ryou knew he had a life to live, things he did and needed to do, people he saw and needed to meet - he wasn't supposed to have an angel interfering with his life, it wasn't fair to him to have to care for him and keep him a secret for whatever length of time. It was a waste of his mortal time.

And Ryou selfishly giving in at the alley, made everything worse. He'd be lucky if he was even accepted back into Heaven at this rate.

Even the feelings he felt for the human were wrong – warm, fuzzy feelings. Those were emotions angels felt for humans, but they weren't directed or caused by humans, they loved them regardless of what they did or said. It was just natural.

But at the alley.. the way Bakura was practically pleading…

No, no, Ryou thought as he straightened his back, staring determinedly at his reflection. He barely knew the human, and Bakura had just been a caring person, doing something kind for someone else. Nothing more, nothing less.

He had to stick to his decision: the second he felt better, he would leave, and when he figured a way back to Heaven, he would make sure Bakura was very much taken care of. That would be how he'd thank him and make up for the time he'd been burdened by Ryou. By giving him more good options.

He looked at the door and, reaching out, turned the handle and pushed it slowly open. He peeked out and saw Bakura wasn't there. He then spotted some clothes laid out for him, just as Bakura said would be.

He walked out, wobbling just slightly, and started toward the bed. He leaned down once there and looked closely at the attire; a rather large looking black t-shirt, and blue sweatpants.

He looked toward the door again, and deciding no one was going to enter, quickly, and with extreme care, undressed, wincing as his right feathers were briefly squished against the dresses opening. He lifted the t-shirt, put his wings through it first, and after a great struggle, managed to put the shirt on without ripping it. It was a bit uncomfortable having his wings in the same opening as his arms, but the baggy fabric allowed them enough room.

And he became even more comfortable when he folded the right sleeve so there was less fabric rubbing against his wing. It still throbbed a bit at where it was touching the shirt, but as long as he didn't move that much, he'd be fine.

He put his pants on and slowly made his way out of the room, only to gasp silently as he saw Bakura was lying on the couch asleep, snoring rather loudly. He looked to be dry, with the towel he'd been using earlier snuggled comfortably in his hands, and partly draping over his new, dry clothes.

"Oh my," Ryou murmured to himself. Apparently, he hadn't been the only tired one.

He shifted a bit, uncomfortably not knowing what to do, and decided he'd just sit somewhere until Bakura awoke again. He could probably leave, but by now he knew that wasn't much of an option, considering the situation.

He made his way to the chair across from the couch, and sat. He briefly looked at everything again, wondering what certain things were and what they did, and if the other angels would appreciate them as much as he seemed to. Perhaps they'd appreciate them even more so.

The humans had come such a long way.

He looked back at the sleeping man, and titled his head a bit. He was handsome; Ryou had to admit, especially when he was sleeping. He looked younger like that, and quite peaceful despite the snoring.

Ryou almost wished he were human and born in the modern century, maybe then he could have actually been friends with the intriguing man.

End of Chapter 2.

**Me: WAOW THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! OTL mostly because I was distracted a lot, but nyeh.**

**Bakura: why do you even bother? It isn't even written that well, and it's stupid and doesn't make much sense.**

**Ryou: oh, be nice, Bakura, she's just rusty is all.**

**Bakura: … she's still stupid, Hikari.**

**Ryou: /sighs**

**Me: hopefully I'll get better soon orz I do apologize if this isn't written very well, like Ryou said, I'm a bit rusty;;; again, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, though ^^ I'm hoping to update it again very soon~**

**oh and also, sorry if it's.. a weeee bit long..;;;;;**


End file.
